


If You Love Me Let Me Go

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( "I can't just leave her, Isaac." ))</p><p> </p><p>He'd forgotten what it feels like to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> These past two episodes gave me a lot of inspiration, so yah. 
> 
> Anyhoo, this isn't canon compliant because Isaac finds Scott ready to leave with Deucalion. A lot of shit in this isn't canon compliant.

It takes too long for Scott to meet up at the car, so Isaac gets out (much to the dismay of the others) and goes looking for him. He wanders down halls and looks in rooms, listening for footsteps or beating hearts. Fear is clouding his brain and his senses, so it takes him a while to locate to roof, but it only takes him a few minutes to recognize that Scott isn't the only one up there. 

He runs up, thinking Scott must be in trouble, but Deucalion and Scott are standing peacefully, side by side, on the rooftop. For a moment, neither of them bothers to look over, but then Isaac manages to mutter, "Scott?" In surprise and they both turn to look, Deucalion with a smirk and Scott with his face carefully blank. 

"What are you doing, Isaac?" Scott asks almost emotionlessly, and Isaac furrows his brow, because shouldn't it be obvious? He came to find Scott, his Alpha and his friend, isn't that what he's supposed to do? He thought Scott would be glad that he didn't leave him, but Scott seems almost unhappy. No, not almost. He seems unhappy. Isaac will never admit that it hurts to know that he caused that unhappiness (just by showing up). 

"We're leaving." He jerks his head towards the door, "Jennifer is gone." He says, more for the benefit of Deucalion, and the Alpha chuckles as if he's thinking of some dark, twisted, bloodthirsty joke. Isaac shudders at the thought of what he might be thinking of and focuses back on Scott, who's eyes are hard, but not as hard as Deucalion's (or Derek's, or Kali's, or anyone's). 

Scott glances over at Deucalion, who's still smirking, then looks back at Isaac, "I can't." 

Isaac doesn't want to think about 'can't,' "What do you mean?" He asks, forceful, because they really don't have the time for 'can't' right now. Deucalion could be planning something, even though he looks positively docile now. That doesn't mean he's not dangerous, like a snake hiding in the grass. Isaac shifts uncomfortable just to think about it, "We need to get out of here." 

"No, Isaac." Scott's voice is gentle but definitive, like he wants Isaac to understand, but can't afford to give a damn if he doesn't, "I have to go with-" He looks back at Deucalion and Isaac's heart beats wildly in his ears. Surely he's not thinking about going with-

"No." 

"Isaac, you don't understand." Scott doesn't sound impatient, but almost desperate, and Deucalion is still smirking. He's clearly enjoying this more than he should, and it makes Isaac angry. Why should he get to smirk? Out of everyone, he's the one who deserves to smirk the least (besides Jennifer and Kali and maybe Ennis, although Ennis is dead). 

"No." Isaac agrees, "I don't." 

"And you won't." Scott continues, still sounding desperate, but there's a tinge of authority now. 

That's okay, because he's not Isaac's Alpha, "No," Isaac agrees easily, "I won't." He sounds calm, but his heart beat is loud and fast, erratic and rabbit like, in his ears and through his body. He can feel it in the hollows behind his eyes and near his temples. He can feel it in every breath he takes. And he's sure Deucalion can feel it, thumping and scared, because his smirk grows as he makes a sound that could be pity, but is most likely just contempt. Isaac wishes he were gone. 

"But Jennifer-" Scott pauses and lets his façade, his authority, crack just a bit with what he's feeling, "She took Mom." He says simply, when he's able to speak without his voice shaking. 

Isaac's heart stops. 

"You're not-"

"She's gone." Scott cuts him off, voice firm, "And Deucalion said he could help get her back." Deucalion grins maliciously at the words, but doesn't bother to interrupt, "And I have to try." Scott finishes firmly, "Go back to the car." 

"I'm not leaving you." Isaac says (just as firmly) and takes a step towards Scott, holding out a hand, "I can't leave you, Scott." He says with even more confidence, reaching his fingers towards Scott's dangling hand. Their fingers brush as he closes the distance and tries to wrap his fingers in Scott's, but the other won't cooperate. 

Scott moves back, "I told you," He says as Isaac moves with him, still fumbling with their hands, "You wouldn't understand." 

"I do!" Isaac disagrees, "I love her too, Scott." He reminds him, because he does. Ms. McCall, Melissa, has been a mother to him the past few weeks. She's given him a place to stay and a shoulder to lean on. She's done all the things required of someone you love (and more, really, because she does his laundry all the time). It hurts to have her gone, but he's sure they can find her. But only if they all go home together. 

Scott yanks his hand out of reach, "If you really understood you would let me go." 

Isaac reaches for the other hand, "I understand." 

"Then let me-"

"I understand that Deucalion's a fucking liar." Isaac finishes and Deucalion laughs, soft and amused, which makes Scott and Isaac both lose focus on the matter at hand; Scott not leaving. 

"No need to call names, boys." Deucalion says in that soft, silky way he has, "Scott, I need you to come with me now." 

"Scott," Isaac makes a final attempt and grabs Scott's shoulder, pulling him in until their lips meet, hard and sloppy, for a few precious seconds. Then Scott pulls back reluctantly, looking heartbroken, "You can't go, Scott." Isaac whispers, but Scott merely presses his hands to Isaac's chest and gently pushes them apart. 

"I can't just leave her, Isaac." 

One last attempt to link their fingers, one last attempt to pull him back, but there's nothing left in Isaac and everything banking on Scott, so Isaac is left alone on the rooftop of the hospital with his lips tingling and his heart beating fast, too fast. 

He'd forgotten what it feels like to be alone.


End file.
